Some One Precious
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: When Naruto is walking around the village of Konoha, wondering without a destination in mind, a woman appears and talks to the young Shinobi, Even though Naruto doesn’t know it, but they’ve met before, twelve years ago in fact…


**Naruto:**

**Someone Precious**

_Summary: When Naruto is walking around the village of Konoha, wondering without a destination in mind, a woman appears and talks to the young Shinobi, Even though Naruto doesn't know it, but they've met before, twelve years ago in fact…_

Just another day in dreary old Konoha, where the rain continued to pour and soak the streets that were around the area. Naruto was out, but he was just in the usual state when no one's with him, sad and lonely, that's what it was usually like when Naruto was alone. Sakura was at home helping her mother out with chores, Sasuke was at his mansion as usual and he didn't know where the heck Kakashi Sensei was? Probably reading his book as he would usually do.

Naruto knew that Iruka was away on a business trip, but even when everyone else was doing something important or any other thing, he still wished that they were all here with him, he didn't like being alone in the rain, but he was bored and had nothing to do in his apartment, so what could've Naruto have done? Just die from boredom? No that's not what Naruto Uzumaki does!

Naruto doesn't do boredom.

He wondered through the usual pathway, reaching the lakeside where a bunch of trees where? It surrounded the lake that was all over the place, he darted his eyes over to the little dock, which was where Sasuke usually goes to when he has to think, Sasuke's little spot, well that's what Kakashi calls it anyways…

Sakura has her own little place as well, she would usually be found at her home thinking only the heavens know what. Naruto had his little spot too, Sensei and the others would usually find him at Ichiraku ramen's but when he feels depressed he goes to the trees where the Sakura blossoms would bloom.

And that was where the young Uzumaki was headed, but he doubted that there would be any Sakura blossoms out now though, but he just wanted to go anyways, it'll give him some peace of mind. It wasn't far, it was only a metre away from Sasuke's little spot as soon as Naruto got to his little thinking place, he leapt up each branch until he got to a certain branch that he thought was strongest.

He settled down unto the branch and thought over everything that has happened to him so far, but all Naruto gets when he thinks are bad memories that torment his mind and would pain his very soul. Naruto would always remember the words that were flung at him when he was a child

_Monster_

_Demon_

_Murderer_

Anything that has anything to do with something dark, murderous and vicious was enough to make Naruto cringe, wrapping his arms around his knees, closing his eyes tightly while listening to the very sounds that surrounded him. The rain continues to pour down unto him, making the usual sounds that rain would usually make on very days like these…

_Pitter, Patter, Pitter, Patter_

He felt cold, very cold in fact that it made Naruto shiver uncontrollably, Sakura and the others were sort of lucky, they all had someone to care for them when they were younger, Naruto didn't have anyone, until Iruka Sensei opened his eyes, still though, he wondered what happened to his parents though…

Naruto didn't have a mother or a father when he was a child, he didn't know either of them, he either suspected that they didn't want him because he was a freak or they both died by some untold fate because he had the Kyubi sealed within him but the Third Hokage never told him because of some secret that he kept under his hat or something else like that…

"Hey! Are you alright?" Naruto suddenly opened his eyes, meeting a pair of dark violets staring at him, with light blond strands of hair draping over them. Naruto jumped as he almost fell off the branch, until a hand caught his very own. Naruto looked back up seeing a young woman about in her twenties with long blond hair tied in a ponytail, there was something about her that almost seemed familiar to Naruto.

"Wow careful…I wouldn't want anything to happen to you?"

"W-who…W-what…?"

**Minutes Later**

"Hey who are you miss?" asked Naruto, he followed the young woman around for a couple of minutes now, they just reached the river banking where Sasuke would always sit at and look into the water for only the gods know how long for

And he wanted to know why she saved him when they haven't even met, but he felt like he knew her from somewhere before. The woman turned round making an innocent smile, she was wearing a dark blue dress with a familiar symbol that Naruto had seen before but that was on Sasuke's clothing, but Naruto just thought that was a coincidence.

"You can just call me Hikari…" Naruto looked at her for a minute, he made a little face, he thought that name was a nice one but there's was something about it that rung a certain bell in his mind. "That's a nice name…"

"Why thank you and your name?"

"N-Naruto…Uzumaki…" he muttered, he was scared in case the woman would hit him or smack him, but all he got was a gentle pat on the head followed by a gentle giggle. "Well Naruto nice to meet you, you're a nice little person…" Naruto looked up to Hikari, he was a bit surprised at the outcome.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, "I-I thought you were…"

"What?" Hikari had no idea what Naruto was on about and the young Shinobi knew that. But it was only by the look in his eyes did the young woman understand "Now why would I hit you?" Naruto was shocked by her reply. "H-how did you?"

"Know? When I was your age…" Hikari closed her eyes, bending down to Naruto's level, flicking his nose, his cheeks splashing into a bright cute pink that was enough to make Hikari giggle. "I use to be like you too, I was scared what others were going to think or say to me when I told them anything my teacher, my comrades…even my husband when we first met…"

"You mean your married miss?" Hikari nodded turning her back to him once more and walked on ahead "Yup and I had a wonderful baby boy but…" Naruto ran up to her, seeing the sadness imprinted on her eyes, she seemed to be depressed, very depressed indeed.

"But what?"

Hikari just stopped, closing her eyes and looking up towards the skies seeing the clouds falling apart, the sun coming out and shining upon them, her hair caught in the sun's glittering rays, giving out an angelic feel among her. "He was taken away from me by the medics immediately when he was born…I never seen him again…" Naruto glanced his eyes down.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto knew how that feels, in away, he never knew his parents, he felt like crying that she was never to see her child ever again. Hikari immediately turned round seeing his yes about to let the waterworks fly.

"Agh! Don't cry, please don't cry! I hate it when little kids cry, you'll make me cry now!" she panicked, getting on her knees and placing her hands on Naruto's shoulders, drawing the boy into a light hug, wiping his tears away with a light gentle hand. Naruto didn't know why, but he felt like he knew this young woman somewhere before like a long time ago, a really, really long time ago…

And then for some reason, his head felt pretty light, Naruto couldn't feel his legs or anything else, the rain just continued to pour and he closed his eyes lightly, Hikari jumped, feeling the boys head dropping unto her shoulder lightly, all she could do was make a gentle smile, the dark dreary clouds gently vanishing out of sit, and the only thing that greeted the young woman and the slumbering boy was the sun set that shone it's rays down unto them, highlighting their hair.

She decided that she would sit here for a while on the banking and watch as the orange sun would slowly vanish from her very eyes. Then Hikari looked down on the little blond haired Shinobi as she giggled with joy.

"You look like your father…" Hikari couldn't help but make a little tear drop unto the boy's slumbering face, she hugged him gently, and bringing the young boy close to her "I'm sorry that we left you all alone, Naruto…but, I just loved you so much…that I didn't want you to die that day… "

_**We Love You Naruto**_

"Uh…Hikari-neechan?" Naruto woke up, looking around him seeing that the young woman that was here was no longer there beside him, he figured she must've gone home, well who would've wanted to stay here when it's rain…

Wait now that he thinks about, he seems to be back in his apartment, could have all that been a dream?

**Knock, Knock!**

"Naruto!!" Came a voice at the door, Naruto jumped to his feet and rushed to the door, unlocking it and opened it to a very familiar pair of faces. It was Sakura and Sasuke and they were both here at his doorstep. "Morning guys…" Naruto greeted, Sasuke stormed into the apartment along with Sakura.

"Where the hell have you been yesterday huh dobe!!" yelled Sasuke, Naruto quivered under the Uchiha's voice, Sakura was next to raise the other question.

"We've been looking for you yesterday! When we found out that you weren't at home, we went looking all over for you!"

Naruto's head couldn't stop spinning after all the explaining and shouting that his two comrades did, "Huh? Well…I went out for awhile…"

"In the rain…"

"Yeah…I couldn't stand staying in here all day yesterday…" Naruto explained, Sakura then walked over to Naruto and looked at his left cheek, there was a red imprint on it, like lipstick, she gave Naruto a smirk.

"So, who was the lucky girl?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

As the children continued their arguments and assumptions inside the apartment, Hikari gazed at them through the window, she smiled warmly at the scene and by that time Hikari knew, that she didn't need to worry about this child anymore.

"_I knew I'd find you here" _Hikari jumped as she looked behind her, seeing a familiar face, bright blue eyes and blond spiky hair, he looked like an older version of Naruto, wearing the Hokage clothing the only thing that was different was that he had no whiskers at all. Hikari smiled, the man's hand reached out to her…

"_He's a lot like you, you know…" _she clasped his hand lightly; being gently pulled to her feet, the man looked at Hikari with a puzzled face.

"_Really?" _She nodded giving the man a light kiss on his cheek. _"I don't think that I was that energetic…"_

"_Liar"_ chuckled Hikari, she knew this man all to well, since they were kids, the man gave her a teasing frowned with a smirk crossed on his lips, he knew her personality as well. _"I think he gets his looks and personality from you…I mean you were always happy especially when you eat ramen"_

"_Don't you even think about bringing in my ramen obsessions when you have them too, dobe"_

She pulled his nose, making him gag a bit _"Besides, he gets his tricks and confidence from you!"_

"_It's been passed down from my family, believe it! So, shall we go then?"_

"_Yeah" _Hikari looked behind her, seeing Naruto's smiling face through the window; she made a remorseful expression on her face. _"Did we do the right thing?"_

"_Who knows…but at least now we know"_

_**That he's not alone…**_

**If there was some one precious to you**

**What will you do? **

**The End**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **I just felt like writing a fic like this, I got the idea when I found a couple of Doujinshi's on the net with him and his father as a ghost, so then I thought, since we have no idea who his mother is, why don't we let her come in instead…

Although I did feel like the end was rushed a bit because I didn't get at this for a couple of months, it was one of those projects that you felt like doing and no Hikari is not the real name of Naruto's mother, we aren't even given any information about her mother, also the idea of her wearing an Uchiha top was mine, there were so many black haired Uchiha's that I thought it might've been nice if there was a blond haired one…

Also I thought what if Naruto's mother was actually an Uchiha…that would've been a big twist in the story line wouldn't it…

Don't worry though, I am still going to do **Naruto: Don't Be Scared**, I just needed a breather from it for a while, and I'll make sure to make that story a big success!! Well till next time kiddos, see yeah later nn


End file.
